extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Anizah
General Information South Arabian (530-637) Sunni (637-1832) |culture = Bedouin (Arabic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern (530-637) Muslim (637-1832) |government = Tribal Federation|rank = Kingdom|capital = Al Jawf (405)|tag = ANZ|image = Anizah.png|development = Start: 4}} is a South Arabian Bedouin tribal federation located in the An Nafud area of the Arabia region, Near East Asia; emerging in the 'Fall of Rome' era. At the starting year of 530, the country will border fellow South Arabian country in the southwest, Chalcedonian countries in the west, in the northwest and in the southeast, and finally Nestorian in the northeast. At the year 633, will be annexed by Sunni and will be released at year 976. , while being annexed, will convert to Sunni Islam at the start of year 637, and switches from National to Arabian Ideas and Traditions. will be finally annexed by Sunni on year 1832. Note: Country is called "Annizah" on-file. See also: Mamluks, Medina, Fadl, Qara Qoyunlu Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim National Ideas and Traditions (530-637) * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Arabian Ideas and Traditions (637-1832) * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** -15.0% Land Attrition * Ambition: ** +1.00 Land Leader Shock * Ideas: ** Indian Ocean Trade: *** +15.0% Trade Steering ** Arabian Horses: *** -10.0% Cavalry Cost *** +25.0% Cavalry Flanking Ability ** Land of the Prophet: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Spreading the Prophet's Word: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Bedouin: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Clan Loyalties: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Arabia: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Bedouin countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Asian countries Category:Tribal Federations Category:Fall of Rome Category:Near East countries Category:South Arabian countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank)